


Invader Gems Concepts

by LooneyMooney



Series: Invader Gems [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneyMooney/pseuds/LooneyMooney
Summary: A collection of concept art and story ideas from the Steven Universe/Invader Zim Crossover au "Invader Gems," in which the characters of Invader Zim are all gems that exist in the Steven Universe in a way that is theoretically compliant with Steven Universe canon.





	1. Title




	2. Main Cast

Sapphire D18 isan experiment created by White Diamond’s own Professor Muscovite, but his predictions are largely dismissed as crazed conspiracy theories.Amethyst G4Z is his “sister,”a successful experiment designed to have quadruple the strength of your average quartz at half the size. Ruby Z1M is a defective bodyguard who destroys more than he protects, assigned to D18 (in the hopes that he’d “accidentally” shatter him as he did his two previous employers). Pearl G1R is a HIGHLY defective gen 2 gem who was made for D18 but immediately given to Z1M.

They are the Invader Gems, outcasts sent to explore the unknown reaches of the universe (but mostly to stay out of Homeworld’s hair).


	3. Professor Muscovite

 

White Diamond’s own Professor Muscovite (for the Invader Gems AU)

Not much is known about Professor Muscovite. He’s a very busy gem: working as White Diamond’s personal scientist is a very busy job. But he makes sure to spend quality time with his experiments whenever he can, especially Amethyst G4Z (and by extension, Sapphire D18)

(I don’t know if you can tell but his goggles are his gem. It’s an innie)


End file.
